


Revolt Against the Modern World

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're disgusting," he whispered, not sounding very disgusted at all. His pupils were blown wide now, ire forgotten as he drew closer, pressing Ancom harder against the wall.  Ancom shivered, but remained still.  Nazi knew now - he held all the cards.
Relationships: Authright | Nazi/Libleft | Ancom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Revolt Against the Modern World

"You - _how_ could you be so blatantly evil?!" Ancom said, throwing quis arms up into the air as quee yelled inches from Nazi's face. "I seriously just _don't get_ how someone could be such a piece of shit!"

" _Maybe,_ " Nazi seethed, voice dangerously low, " _maybe_ if you cared about _any culture at all_ , had any _values_ , you might _start_ to grasp the truth here."

They stood in Nazi's room, their bickering increasing in intensity each minute. This had started innocuously enough. Ancom had been bored - the others had been gone all week, with Commie traveling to China and Ancap attending an Ayn Rand convention. Quee had decided to bother Nazi with the intent of letting loose some steam, but their argument soon escalated nearly out of control.

Ancom jabbed a finger into Nazi's chest, apparently oblivious to the dark look overtaking the fascist's eyes.

"You. Are the most. _E_ _vil_ motherfucker," quee said, punctuating each word with a jab, "I have _ever_ known - "

Nazi suddenly grasped Ancom's wrist with a steel grip before quee could jab him again. Ancom stopped, looking at Nazi with indignant shock; quee tried to jerk quis arm back, but Nazi held it there with an unyielding grasp.

"You don't know _anything_ , you _degenerate worm_ ," he said, gripping Ancom's wrist even harder. He wanted it to hurt. "Shut the fuck up before I do something that you'll regret."

Ancom's eyes met Nazi's for a moment as tension filled the room. A brief flash of some emotion - _fear?_ \- came across quis face as quee looked at the fascist, realizing the true extent of Nazi's anger at that moment. He loomed over quem, eyes burning, hand so tight on the anarchist's wrist that he wouldn't be surprised if it bruised later. Nazi gleefully drank in the nervous expression, intense gaze unrelenting. In a flash, quis own face shifted to one of haughty rage as quee opened quis mouth to speak.

"I - "

 _Thump._ In an instant, Nazi shoved Ancom against the wall of his bedroom, knocking the air out of quis lungs and pinning quem against the hard surface. A boiling rage clouded his vision now, making his heartbeat roar inside his head like the sound of war drums. The derision. The disrespect. _The insolence._ Oh God, _God,_ why wouldn't this child shut the fuck up? Give Nazi the respect that he deserved, that _he knew he deserved?_ He held both Ancom's wrists against the wall on either side of his face, dark gaze boring a hole in the other's. 

A beat of strained silence. 

Then, Ancom opened quis mouth to speak.

Nazi snapped.

Without warning, he unhanded Ancom's thin wrists and instead clasped his hands around quis throat, _squeezing_. _Shutting quem up._ Ancom's sentenced died in quis throat as quis eyes widened in shock, now-free hands shooting up to scrabble at Nazi's grip. Quee had always been physically weaker than the fascist, and quis desperate scratches and pulling did nothing to free quemself. Aborted, choked-up whimpers emerged from the anarchist's throat, but nothing more.

Nazi's face grew into a crazed grin, drunk now on the _sheer power_ exerted over the other. He squeezed harder, cutting off Ancom's weak whines, landing them in near-silence. The only sound now was Nazi's ragged breathing as he pushed himself ever-closer to the leftist, pushing quem into the wall. He panted hard, manic, as he watched the other's face start to turn a wonderful shade of red, _true fear_ now present in quis wide eyes. Quee was getting desperate now, but the lack of air caused quis attempts to free quemself to grow weaker and weaker.

Power-drunk and murderous, it took Nazi a few moments to realize that something was... off. Ancom's expression held fear, panic, desperation - _delicious desperation_ \- but also some ... other emotion, unidentifiable to him. Then Nazi noticed: there was something pressing against his leg that wasn't there before.

He looked down. He realized now that Ancom... _had an erection._

Shocked, Nazi abruptly released quem. Ancom collapsed into a heap on the ground, gasping and coughing violently as quee weakly held a hand to quis throat. Nazi's shock passed quickly, replaced by what was almost glee. It surprised him; anyone would have expected him to be disgusted, to cry that this was degeneracy. And it was. But it was also an opportunity. Nazi now held more power than ever over the anarchist, and the realization made his blood sing.

"You like this," he whispered, composure collected. Ancom's coughs had died down and quee drew in ragged breaths now, staring up at Nazi from the ground. Shakily, quee stood, one hand on the wall to stabilize quemself. Another realization dawned on Nazi, and he lightly gripped Ancom's wrists again, leaning in until his mouth was pressed against the other's ear. He heard Ancom's breath hitch. 

"Is this what you wanted all along?" he hissed, momentarily gripping Ancom's wrists tighter. "Is this why you antagonize me? Insult me? Try to get me to stoop to your level, try to get me to _dominate_ you? _This?_ "" He pressed his knee against Ancom's clothed erection and the other let out a small whimper, but nothing more. So this is what it took to finally shut the leftist up. He drew back to look quem in the eye.

"You're disgusting," he whispered, not sounding very disgusted at all. His pupils were blown wide now, ire forgotten as he drew closer, pressing Ancom harder against the wall. Ancom shivered, but remained still. Nazi knew now - he held all the cards.

Nazi pulled closer and Ancom flinched - but before quee could react, the fascist gently pressed his lips against quis. Nazi could feel the shock, the confusion, but those emotions didn't matter when Ancom opened quis mouth, letting out a moan. Nazi chuckled slightly before tilting his head and licking into the other's mouth. He dominated the kiss, aggressively attacking Ancom's mouth, biting quis lips, raising one hand to hold Ancom's head in place by gripping quis hair. Nazi wasn't unaffected; he was rock hard now, beginning to grind tiny circles into the other's crotch.

"Mm - nnh..." Ancom moaned breathily, grinding back. Nazi pulled away from the kiss abruptly, leaving Ancom to stare quizzically.

He drew his hand back and slapped quem.

Ancom's head jerked to the side from the force of the slap, gasping in shock. Quee rapidly turned back to Nazi, biting quis bottom lip, confusion and hurt evidence in quis face. Quee opened his mouth as if to say something.

"Get on your knees," Nazi interrupted. " _Now._ " He was expecting more of a fight - maybe he'd have to slap Ancom around some more, maybe choke quem again - but the anarchist immediately dropped to quis knees in front of Nazi like a trained animal. He laughed incredulously and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Always so proud," he said, slipping his belt off and unbuttoning his pants. "Always so rebellious, _so anti-authority._ But all you want," he said, "is to be _my bitch._ " He unzipped his pants and slid down his briefs just enough to release his cock, rock-hard and dripping. He held it at the base and switched his gaze to Ancom, who simply stared at it with dilated eyes. Nazi slapped it against quis cheek and laughed when the anarchist blushed.

Before he could bark another order, Ancom grasped the fabric of Nazi's pants and swallowed him down halfway.

"Fuck!" Nazi cursed, surprised. He moved his hands to tangle his fingers in Ancom's hair as the anarchist started to suck his dick in earnest, still clinging to the other. Quee ran quis tongue underneath the shaft as quee took him in, and slowly licked the head as quee drew back. Quee stayed there for a moment, tonguing the tip of Nazi's cock. Quee looked up at him through dark lashes, slowly dragging quis tongue across the head, and Nazi realized quee was _teasing him._

Without warning, Nazi thrust into Ancom's mouth, bottoming out as he jammed his cock straight down quis throat. His cock throbbed as Ancom's grip against him tightened in surprise, and quee choked on the sudden intrusion. Nazi held his grip firm in Ancom's hair, forcing quem to take it, all of it. He didn't pull out yet, but simply started to grind deep in Ancom's throat, eyes rolling at the pure pleasure the tight warmth gave.

Ancom gagged, trying to swallow, but only succeeding in stimulating Nazi's cock more with little convulsions. Quee started gagging. Nazi looked down and grinned cruelly at the sight.

Ancom was deeply flushed, brows pulled upwards as quee desperately tried to take Nazi's length. Quee gagged each time Nazi thrust forward and tried to jerk quis head back, but Nazi's iron grip prevented any movement. To Nazi's absolute delight, tears were beginning to run down Ancom's face. Quee screwed quis eyes shut, as though that would hide the tears, the desperation.

Nazi sighed and pulled out, leaving Ancom to gasp for breath once again. Quee coughed, drawing raspy breaths, but stabilized quicker this time. Nazi quickly jerked himself off, eyes glued to the anarchist's expression, and finally came, cum painting Ancom's face, and a little landing on his boots.

" _Fuck,_ " Nazi said, losing all sense of decorum. He reached out to smear the cum on Ancom's face, dipping his fingers into quis mouth. Quee opened quis eyes, looking wantonly at Nazi as quee dragged quis tongue over his fingers, lapping away the cum.

"You look so good like this," Nazi said in a low voice, exploring Ancom's mouth with his fingers. "You were made for this. You were made to be my bitch. My _slut_."

Ancom moaned shamelessly. Quee didn't look like quee was even _on this planet_ anymore. Quis eyes were unfocused, dazed, quis hair was wild and unruly, quis face flushed and covered in cum. Quee looked destroyed. _Owned._

Nazi nonchalantly glanced down at his boots. They were splattered with cum. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, but quickly, an idea emerged. He grinned.

"Ancom," he said. Quee looked up at him, pupils so dilated he could no longer see quis irises. He gestured towards his boots. "You ruined them. They're dirty now." He lowered his voice, eyes narrowing in equal parts wrath and pleasure. "Clean them."

"What?" Ancom said, speaking again for the first time since Nazi first choked quem. Quis voice was raspy, wrecked, almost completely unrecognizable. The sound of it made Nazi's mouth run dry, but his disdainful expression didn't change.

"You always call me and Commie 'bootlickers'," he said, "for valuing authority. Well, look where you are now, Ancom - at my feet. Subservient. _Beneath me._ " His eyes glittered dangerously in the palid light.

"So fucking lick them clean."

Ancom let out a weak whimper and hesitated for just a moment before bending down, hands on the ground, to lap at Nazi's boots. Quee _kissed them_ , pressing soft lips against the leather before slowly dragging quis tongue across the top, licking up remnants of Nazi's cum.

It was a sight like no other.

Nazi felt another heady rush, watching Ancom lick his boots slowly, deliberately, as though quee worshipped them. He thought back to their fight - all their fights, all the times that Ancom had been stubborn, independent, aggressive, unwilling to back down. And now? Now he had quem flat on the ground, lapping cum off of his fucking shoes.

His cock was beginning to get hard again from watching the shameless display. He bit his lip as blood flooded his member at the sight, wishing he could fist his hands in Ancom's hair once again. In that moment, Nazi noticed Ancom support quemself on one hand, the other hand reaching down to unbutton quis jeans and slip under quis underwear. He watched idly as quee took quemself into quis hand and jerked quemself off, eyes fluttering shut in sheer bliss and relief.

Nazi kicked quem in the chest.

Ancom tumbled to quis side, unhanding quis cock to balance quemself. Quee looked up at Nazi in confusion. Desperation was clear in quis eyes.

"I didn't say you could get off," he said coldly. He stared down at the other for a moment, allowing quem to squirm in discomfort. He was fully hard again now, cock standing at attention, and he forced a smirk as Ancom's gaze was drawn to it. He had to maintain his composure, his power, but it was getting more difficult as time went on. He was losing it. He couldn't fucking stand it anymore.

"Strip. And get on the bed."

"Fuck," Ancom said, pulling quemself up off the ground. Quee made quis way to the bed, leaning against it as quee practically ripped quis clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the ground as quee laid back on the plush mattress.

Nazi wasted no time in climbing over quem and looming over quem once again. Quee looked thrilled, desperate, and terrified all at once, eyes wide as saucers and cock _throbbing_ against quis stomach. Nazi let the moment hang for a minute, still riding the high of his power trip.

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh, fuck," Ancom said, a groan rising from deep within quis throat. "Oh, fuck, God, yes, please - fuck, _please_ \- "

"Shut up," Nazi said, secretly pleased at the enthusiasm of the other. He grabbed onto Ancom's hips and flipped quem over, exposing quis ass. Nazi hissed through his teeth - it was _perfect._ He wanted to sink into it immediately, to bite it, to press his face into it. 

He slapped it.

"Ah!" Ancom exclaimed, gripping the sheets beneath quem. Quee ground down into the mattress, burying quis face into a pillow to muffle quis moans - and to hide what Nazi was starting to suspect were _sobs_. He slapped quis ass again, the loud sound of his smack lingering in the air, before he rifled through his drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube.

He uncapped it and dripped some onto his fingers, letting the slick coat his hand. He paused and looked over to his companion when he heard quiet laughter.

"What?" Nazi barked.

"You," Ancom laughed. "I wouldn't expect you of all people to have lube in your nightstand. Isn't that _degenerate?_ " Quee chuckled, hiding quis face into the pillow once again.

In lieu of an answer, Nazi simply smacked quis ass again, reducing quis laughter to a low moan. Snorting, he finished lathering his fingers with lube and pulled one ass cheek to the side, revealing Ancom's fluttering hole.

Nazi slid one finger in, ignoring the stream of curses come from Ancom's direction. He twisted his finger, prodding at the other's insides before adding another. He scissored his fingers, allowing the anarchist to get used to the presence inside of quem, although Nazi suspected this wasn't exactly a new experience.

After a moment of adjustment, Nazi curled his fingers up, petting Ancom's walls and directly stroking quis prostate. Quee arched quis back, gasping as quee lifted quis head from the pillow and clutched the sheets.

"Fuck - _Daddy_ \- "

Nazi froze. His gaze trailed from Ancom's ass to quis face, which stared back, flushed crimson, in shock. Quee opened quis mouth, then closed it, as though quee wanted to say something but had no idea what.

Nazi quickly got over his shock and quirked a brow at the other.

"Oh?" he said, amusement painting his expression. Curious, he curled his fingers again, hitting the same spot as last time.

"Oh my - D - _nngh_ ," Ancom yelped, censoring quemself mid-exclamation before dropping quis head back down into the pillow.

"No, no," Nazi said, reaching over to grab Ancom by the hair and force quis head up. "Don't hide your voice. _Let me hear it._ " With that, he added a third finger and began to relentlessly stroke Ancom's insides, digging his fingers right into quis prostate every single time.

Ancom was losing it. Quis voice turned to high-pitched, wordless moans, a string of "ah - ah - ah" into the open air, filling the room. Nazi kept up the motions for another few moments, but his throbbing cock could no longer go ignored. He withdrew his fingers, eliciting a whine from Ancom which he _did_ ignore. He slathered his cock in lube, closing his eyes as he loosely pumped it to thoroughly coat it in the slippery substance.

He roughly grabbed Ancom's ass and rubbed his cock against it, _almost_ slipping in, but not quite. Teasing quem. Making quem desperate.

It worked. Quee started babbling, letting loose a stream of pleas - "please, _please_ Daddy, oh God, _fuck me, fuck me_ , ahh, _please_ " - and grinding desperately, although quee seemed torn between grinding quis _painfully_ hard cock into the mattress, or grinding quis ass back into Nazi's cock. Nazi couldn't take it.

He lined his cock up and thrust in deep.

Ancom _screamed_ , grip so tight on the sheets that quee very well may rip them. Nazi fucked into quem ruthlessly, thrusting in deep and slamming into quis prostate every time, keeping up a relentless, brutal pace. It was so good, _it felt so good_ , Ancom was so _tight and hot_ and fucking _sexy_ with quis slight build and perfect fucking ass and those noises, God, those noises.

Quee openly sobbed into the pillow, voice muffled by the cloth. Nazi suddenly pulled out, much to Ancom's utter dismay - and flipped Ancom over, much to quis utter delight. Quee lay on quis back now, unable to hide quis face any longer, and Nazi wasted no time in thrusting back in, driving deep into the other's ass.

Without thinking, Ancom threw quis arms around Nazi, digging quis blunt nails into his back, tears still streaming down quis face. Nazi growled, picking up the pace and grinding deeper, harder, rougher, God. He leaned down and licked the tears from Ancom's cheeks, dragging his tongue to lap up the salty water left behind in Ancom's bliss and turmoil. Ancom simply moaned, loud and brazen, lost in utter bliss, out of quis fucking mind.

Nazi could feel himself getting close. He thrust in deep and stayed, grinding little motions into the other, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut. He started to thrust again, losing his pace and fucking into Ancom erratically and without rhythm. Ancom must have realized he was close, because quee reached for Nazi's hand, gently draping it over quis neck in a desperate bid, desire painting quis face. Nazi grinned devilishly.

He wrapped both hands around Ancom's neck and squeezed, cutting off Ancom's whines and moans and reducing them to little choked-up gasps and whimpers. Quee raised quis hands to loosely grip Nazi's wrists, and quis eyes began to roll into the back of quis head. Ancom's eyes became unfocused and quis lids began to lower, pupils blown wide from lust and lack of air.

Nazi gave one last brutal thrust and spilled into Ancom, moaning as he rode his orgasm out. The sensation of Nazi cumming in Ancom, the lack of air, the sheer hotness of it all must have gotten to Ancom as well, because a moment later, quee came, splattering quis stomach with cum. Nazi moaned as he realized that Ancom came untouched, just from being fucked.

He waited a moment for Ancom to finish, and then released quem, unceremoniously pulling out and rolling over to flop on the mattress. The sounds of heavy panting filled the room for a few moments before dying down and leveling out, leaving the both of them in silence. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nazi finally spoke.

"I'll admit," he said. "When you came into my room to argue, I wasn't expecting it to end quite like this... you filthy degenerate," he added, tacking on the insult even though all fight had left his voice at this point. Ancom laughed lightly.

"I knew you had a superiority complex, but wow," quee said. Quis voice was low and hoarse from the rough treatment Nazi had inflicted on quem, and now that Nazi's heady power trip had receded, he almost felt a little bad. He wordlessly stood from the bed, leaving a quizzical Ancom to lie there for a moment before Nazi returned, now with a glass of water.

"Here," he said, handing it out to the other. Ancom smiled, taking the glass and draining it of its contents. Quee set it on the nightstand and flopped back down on the bed.

"So you _are_ capable of kindness," quee said, closing quis eyes and letting out a sigh. Nazi laid down beside quem, turning to face the anarchist.

"Don't get used to it," he said. After a while, Ancom's breathing slowed - quee was asleep. Nazi rose from the bed and left the room, refilling the glass of water and putting it on the nightstand next to Ancom. Quietly, he then softly drew the sheets up to cover quem. He looked at the anarchist for a moment, and then left the room, turning the lights off and silently shutting the door behind him.

Warm in the covers, Ancom smiled.


End file.
